<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach, Please by BrigidTheFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465748">Beach, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae'>BrigidTheFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Inuyasha's a fast learner, Oral Sex, They don't know what they're doing, but they're trying, points for effort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Special (smutty) installment for Making Waves. That's it. There's no other way to put it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's that steamy/smutty moment y'all have been waiting for! Rated for a reason, so don't say I didn't warn you.<br/>If you wandered in here without knowing context, this is a special chapter of Making Waves. You don't have to know the whole story for that, but if it gets confusing in a couple spots go read Making Waves first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>I mean, it's time. I don't want to wait anymore, Inuyasha. I want to be with you."</em></p>
<p>Inuyasha could safely say that had been the fastest he'd ever come back on shore, and that was counting the middle of the night when he left the palace.</p>
<p>They'd floated out a good distance from shore, and he'd told Kagome to hang onto him as he swam. She'd gripped his shoulders tightly, pressing herself against his back and trying not to laugh at how quickly he took off. Just as well, he was kicking up a good amount of water, splashing both of them. "Serves you right," he'd chuckled before spitting out a mouthful of water. "You don't tell a guy something like that when you're out in the middle of the water and expect him to take his time."</p>
<p>Kagome bit her lip, debating on if she was brazen enough to say what she was currently thinking. She'd already told him that she was ready to take the next step, so what harm would it do? "Maybe we won't have to go back to land next time?"</p>
<p>The noise he made had her concerned. "Woman you're trying to kill me."</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Are you not able to do that? Do you have something different when you're a merman?"</p>
<p>"I… fuck, it's… a little different," he said in a strangled voice. From her limited view of his face she could see his cheeks bright red. "Do you mean to tell me that… you mean you'd…"</p>
<p>They'd reached the wet sand and Kagome moved to straighten up as Inuyasha pulled himself into the dry sand. She turned to grab the towels as he began scooping handfuls across his tail. "Why not?" she asked, not knowing where this boldness came from all of a sudden. "You accept me as I am. How is this different?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha paused, turning to look at her in bewilderment. They hadn't even slept together yet and she was suggesting that they have sex in his current form? And she had the nerve to throw his words back at him, the cheeky woman. "It's different," he said, blushing more. "If you were to see it, you might not want to –"</p>
<p>"Then let me decide when the time comes," she cut him off. Kagome dropped the towels on the sand as she dropped to her knees next to him, scooping sand around his hips. "Anyway, when I was growing up I was taught to try anything new once to see if I liked it."</p>
<p>He made a choked sound. "You really are trying to kill me!"</p>
<p>"Okay well it was meant as a way to get me to eat vegetables I didn't like, but I don't see a difference –"</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" He asked, throwing sand by the handfuls over the fins of his tail. "We don't have to do anything, Kagome." Inuyasha really wished the transformation would hurry the hell up. If he weren't careful with his thoughts Kagome was going to found out just how different he was in mer form. He wasn't sure she was ready for that, even if it wasn't exactly different. Just the appearance alone might make her wary, but that was something to worry about another time.</p>
<p>"I'm positive."</p>
<p>"Good, cause you can stop now."</p>
<p>His chuckle brought Kagome out of her thoughts, and she blushed when she realized she had begun to bury him entirely in sand. Inuyasha had a nice pile built around his hips and halfway up his back when he grabbed her hand. <em>'Whoops, guess I got carried away.'</em></p>
<p>"How about my shorts, 'Gome?" It felt stupid to ask for his clothes, considering the whole reason that they were rushing, but this wasn't something he wanted to do anywhere but in a bed. The first time. After that he was game for just about anything, but he'd be damned if Kagome wasn't going to be comfortable. She deserved nothing but the best, and while he couldn't guarantee that he'd be any good, he was gonna try. Suddenly all those "tips" that he'd been given from Koga and Miroku upon his last visit to the palace didn't seem to be as inappropriate as he'd felt they were at the time. <em>'If I follow them and she hates it I'm kicking both their asses. I will drag them to shore by their tails and beat their asses from one end of the island to the other.'</em></p>
<p>Also there was a good amount of sand in his ass and the towels that had been tossed in the beach bag were no where big enough to lay on. Beach sex was out of the question without planning.</p>
<p>"Oh. Right-" Kagome tossed him the shorts and turned her back. "Wait, why am I turning around?" She had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She kept her back facing him, but she could hear him laugh as he dressed.</p>
<p>"Ruin the surprise?" he teased. Not that he could say that he was trying to hide himself. Even that first time she'd seen him tenting his boxers he hadn't made an attempt to conceal it. He hadn't wanted to. He'd wanted her to see the effect she had on him, and the pretty blush he could raise in her cheeks each time.</p>
<p>The previous morning had nearly done him in though. Each touch, each caress, each sigh she let out as he showered her with affection made him come close to ditching his boxers as he ground his hips into hers. It had been so good…but nothing compared to the vision Kagome had presented when she dove into the water topless.</p>
<p>As Inuyasha shook the sand out of his shirt and pulled it over his head, it struck him how easily she had taken off after him in the water with only a scrap of cloth around her bottom. This was not the same girl he had met on the boardwalk years ago, who was picked on for her looks. This was not the girl he had to talk into wearing the cute outfits she kept hidden in her closet. This was a woman who had become comfortable enough in her body to wear the cute clothes out on her own. To be happy with her appearance at long last. To bare herself to him, both figuratively and literally. Kagome trusted him on an unprecedented level, and she wanted to give herself to him completely.</p>
<p>He pulled his hair out of the shirt and grimaced at the sand that had stuck to the strands, watching her wring the water from her hair. She was back in the wet bathing suit top, which was a disappointment, but understandable. They still had to go through town to get back to her house, and that flimsy shirt she'd taken from his closet wasn't going to hide anything. Inuyasha collected her shorts and coverup, kneeling behind her and dropping them onto her head. "Your turn," he whispered, pecking her on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Really?" she said exasperatedly, pulling them off her head. "I'd just got the water out – and there's sand in my shorts!"</p>
<p>"So?" he laughed. "It's not like you aren't already covered in sand. We're gonna have to get clean before we get dirty, anyway."</p>
<p>Kagome wanted to be mad, but the sputtering blush killed that instantly.<em> 'I guess that's what I get for being bold. He takes it a step further!'</em> She had been the one to start this, so she couldn't be upset that he'd spoken about it so openly. She frowned when she realized that Inuyasha wasn't going to turn around. "You're gonna watch?"</p>
<p>"I like the view."</p>
<p>She mock scowled, but that grin made her stomach do a flip. Fine, if he wanted a view… Kagome faced him as she bent forward to step into the shorts, slowly pulling them up her legs as she straightened up. The bikini top barely kept her breasts leashed before it had gotten wet, so it was a gamble to see if she'd pop out when she bent over. And from the expression on Inuyasha's face, she knew he was thinking the same thing. That smirk had disappeared as his jaw fell slack, and it didn't take a genius to see where he was staring. Kagome couldn't help herself. As soon as the shorts were buttoned and zipped, she reached up to "adjust" the bottom strap of the bikini, making her breasts shift with each tug.</p>
<p>He made a noise.</p>
<p>"Still enjoying the view, Inuyasha?" she teased. The scowl she got in return as she shrugged on her cover up made her laugh.</p>
<p>"We need to go." He cleared his throat. "Now." He had made quick work of gathering their belongings, dropping the beach bag by his feet before turning around and crouching. "Come on," he said, "If I carry you it'll be faster."</p>
<p>Kagome hesitated only a second before shrugging and climbing onto his back. She tried not to shiver as his hands grasped her under her thighs, his thumbs caressing the soft skin. He wouldn't drop her; she had no doubts about that. Kagome stretched to grab the beach bag, looping her arm through it before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I still don't see how-"</p>
<p>The squeal that she let out as Inuyasha took off across the beach, over the boardwalk, and down the street should have been heard by people on the mainland. A few people turned their heads at the sound, but quickly paid the couple no mind as Inuyasha's laughter followed. It was just two young people in love and goofing around.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inuyasha had run full tilt through town with Kagome on his back, and he couldn't stop grinning. The day had taken a turn he hadn't expected, but he certainly wasn't about to complain about that. She'd stopped squealing somewhere between the boardwalk and the small gas station on the corner, and from there she'd joined him in laughter. Things would become quiet, and then one of them would start to snicker and soon both were laughing again.</p>
<p>He was reluctant to set her down when his feet hit the steps of the porch. It had been nice, carrying her like that. Her thighs had held tight to his waist, and with how her arms wrapped around his shoulders it pressed her flush against his back. His thumbs caressed the backs of her thighs once more, and he grinned at the small sigh against the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"We need to shower first," Kagome mumbled, fishing for her keys in the beach bag and unlocking the door. "If you want you can go first, Inuyasha. I know I nearly buried you in the sand – what's that look for?" She frowned, not understanding why he was looking at her like she'd grown a second head.</p>
<p>"Think about what you just said, 'Gome."</p>
<p>"I said that we need to wash the sand off before we…<em>oh</em>." Well now she felt silly. Kagome let out an embarrassed laugh. "I guess there's really no point in taking turns in the shower, huh? Unless you don't want to of course –" She didn't want to be presumptuous and suggest sharing the shower if he wasn't up for that.</p>
<p>Inuyasha shut the door behind them, taking the beach bag and dropping it on the floor. "I would have to be out of my mind to not want to take a shower with you." He started guiding her up the stairs, trying not to look impatient. "In fact, unless one of us is in a hurry, I say we just shower together from now on. Make sure we hit all the hard to reach spots. Thoroughly. Repeatedly."</p>
<p>Kagome had no objections to that. She certainly enjoyed running her hands along the hard muscle of his chest and back, tracing each dip and following the lines. And from the sounds he made when she did it, he liked it just as much.</p>
<p>As they reached the top of the stairs, Inuyasha paused. Kagome turned to him. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Door," was all he said before running back down the stairs, jumping off the last four as he disappeared from view. She'd heard the soft click of the lock being secured before she saw him rush back moments later sporting a wide grin. "No way are we getting interrupted again."</p>
<p>She shook her head as she reached for his hand. Kagome wasn't too keen on the idea of being interrupted either, and heaven help the person that was stupid enough to call. She'd already had to replace her phone once. If it broke again she wasn't going to deny how it happened or who was at fault for it breaking. She had made up her mind.</p>
<p>This was going to happen. She wasn't waiting any longer. Everything else would just have to wait or do without her and Inuyasha because this was <em>their</em> time.</p>
<p>He let her lead him down the hallway to the bathroom, but once they were inside, he kicked the door closed with his foot and tugged her to him. Inuyasha bent to kiss her deeply, showing her without words just what she meant to him. He could feel her hands fist against his shirt, the material sliding upwards. "Impatient, are we?" he grinned, leaning back and helping her remove it. She dropped it on the floor, more interested in tracing the curves in his muscles and watching them dance beneath her touch. As her fingers slid along his sides and down to his hips, Inuyasha groaned, reaching for her hands before they found the waistband of his shorts. "How's this fair?" he asked, letting go of one hand to reach for her cover up.</p>
<p>Kagome didn't protest him sliding the sheer fabric off her shoulders and to the floor. "You saw me earlier."</p>
<p>"Only a bit. You were moving like a shark."</p>
<p>"I was floating on my back in the sea. Topless. You still saw me, so don't pull that."</p>
<p>"What about if I pull this?" he asked, running his finger underneath the string of her bikini that stretched across her shoulder. "You see me without a shirt on all the time. Can I..?"</p>
<p>Kagome smiled sheepishly up at him. "Could you? I just… made the knot too tight and I can't get it undone." In her haste to get the top on she hadn't been careful with the ties. She'd found this out reaching back to try to loosen them when he went to lock the door. They were knotted up good.</p>
<p>Inuyasha laughed, grabbing her shoulders to turn her around and moved her hair over her shoulder. She was right, these were tight! If he hadn't seen the prices of women's swimwear he would have suggested getting a knife, but he also knew that Kagome had picked this bikini out for this occasion. The swimming at the beach, not <em>this</em> exactly, but <em>this</em> was a pleasant surprise. It took him a few tries between the tight handiwork and his fumbling hands, but the knot came loose.</p>
<p>As he turned her back around and peeled back the top, Kagome bit her lip on reflex. She'd bared all in front of him once – or nearly anyway – but he was right in front of her now. It was both exhilarating and nerve wracking as he looked at her. Now that they weren't in the sea, and the realization of what they'd be doing was kicking in, would he still think the same as before?</p>
<p>"You look beautiful," he told her earnestly, seeing the panic in her eyes that threatened to surface. Inuyasha meant every word, repeating it as he kissed the stray tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. He knew she didn't mean to cry. She probably didn't realize she had been crying until then. Inuyasha pulled her against him, tucking her head under his chin as he gently rubbed her bare back. It was a struggle not to let out the groan when he felt her breasts press against his chest; she needed reassurance, not him poking her. At least if he did it this time he was human.</p>
<p>She mumbled another apology into his shoulder, feeling foolish. Kagome didn't know what had happened. She knew Inuyasha loved her. She knew that he thought she was beautiful – he certainly said so enough. And he had said it again as she stood there half-naked before him. It had to have been the final piece of the wall she had built up that he ripped down over the years, because now she really felt like she deserved his love. "I love you," she said, sighing against his shoulder. "Sorry again. I know you saw at the beach, but…I dunno. I guess it finally hit me."</p>
<p>"I love you too," he said, dropping a kiss on her temple. "You alright?"</p>
<p>She nodded, leaning back slightly to look up at him. "This is nice."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is."</p>
<p>"Do you know what would be better?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt a small hand slide between their bodies and tentatively cup him through his swim shorts. When he looked down at Kagome, she was looking up at him shyly. Her fingers curled, tightening their hold and he tried to muffle the sound it brought out of him. He failed to contain the gasp as her palm began to rub him slowly.</p>
<p>"It'd be a lot better if you weren't wearing these shorts." She knew it was cruel to tease him like this, but she couldn't help it. The way he looked at her as she stood in front of him, she wanted to show him what that look did to her. It gave her the same confidence she had to join him in the water. He brought it out of her, and now he was going to see the extent.</p>
<p>Kagome bit down on her lip as she squeezed him lightly, trying not to laugh at the whimper that she drew out of him. His hold on her had slackened, and she took that as her cue to loosen the drawstring and dip her fingers under the waistband. Like he did with her, Kagome moved slowly as she pushed the shorts down his hips.</p>
<p>She'd seen naked men before – hell, they'd watched Game of Thrones together, so she'd certainly gotten an eyeful – but nothing compared to him. She tried not to blush, she really did, but Inuyasha even put the male model her high school art teacher had hired to shame. Between how muscular he was and his size, finally seeing him naked didn't do her dream versions of him justice either. When Kagome glanced back up, she noticed that Inuyasha was now the one looking unsure.</p>
<p>That wasn't right. She needed him to see that she was just as amazed by him.</p>
<p>"Back up," she said, reaching up to grab his hips, guiding him to lean against the cabinet. She jerked the shorts out of the way, tossing them across the room and settled on her knees on the bathmat. If she was any good at this, he'd want something to hold onto.</p>
<p>"Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't know what she was doing. After she'd pushed his ass into the edge of the bathroom sink, she'd taken a seat before him. Just…staring. She'd gotten him hard as hell, near throbbing with want, and she decides to observe him? It was a little unnerving, and his mind was trying to figure out what she was thinking. Did she not like it? Was she repulsed? Had she changed her mind –</p>
<p>She didn't respond, instead reaching up to wrap her fingers around the base of his length. He was thicker than he felt when she first grasped him through his shorts, but then she was more focused on his expression as she touched him. Inuyasha let out a choked gasp as she gently pumped him, experimenting with her grip and the speed of her strokes. His legs had started to shake when she reached up with her other hand and traced the bit of precum around his swollen head.</p>
<p>"K-Ka…ah!" He couldn't help the way his legs quivered when her fingertips brushed across the tip. It had been so light that the sensation tickled him. She could have literally tickled him there and it wouldn't have been as intense as what she unintentionally did. When she brought her fingers to her lips to taste him, he'd made a noise he should've been embarrassed about.</p>
<p>Kagome looked up at the sound, and she couldn't control the devious smile that crossed her face. She'd been curious about the taste, but now that she knew she could get that kind of reaction out of him, she wanted to see what other sounds he could make. Leaning forward, she kept her eyes on him as she continued to pump his shaft, dragging her tongue across the tip. The swear that filled the room was almost as good as the expression in his eyes as she slowed down her strokes to drop soft kisses along his length. Inuyasha looked down at her in disbelief, like he couldn't believe that she was willing to do this. His face was flushed, as though he were embarrassed about the sounds she was drawing out of him. That wasn't right – he shouldn't be able to do the things he did to make her scream his name without thinking that she wouldn't wish to do the same. There was one thing she was very curious about, and since she'd already found that she didn't mind the taste of him…</p>
<p>Inuyasha made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a yelp when he felt Kagome take his cock in her mouth and sucked. She went slowly at least, trying not to hurt herself by taking too much. He should've been horrified by the noises he made as she drug her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, but he wasn't. He couldn't be. The telltale signs of his impending release were more concerning. It hadn't been something to consider at first, but then again he hadn't realized how close to the edge he was until Kagome had sucked him that first time.</p>
<p>"Ah… 'Gome… wait –"</p>
<p>The second time she sucked him hard, she'd also hummed, and that had been it. There was no chance to stop her. Inuyasha could barely get out her name before his seed spilt into her mouth. She'd pulled back quickly, and he didn't blame her. Now she sat before him with his seed spilt across her chest as she tried to discreetly wipe her mouth. With a shaky hand, he located a washcloth and passed it to her. "I…I'm sorry Kagome. I –"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't I be the one to say that?" she said teasingly. "I mean I've left you hard as a rock more times than is fair –"</p>
<p>Inuyasha blushed. "Not <em>every </em>time," he mumbled. There had been that one time on the couch when she'd unintentionally made him cum in his pants. Then there was the morning after he crawled in her bed, but at least he'd had control over himself long enough to even the score. He let out a sigh as his legs all but buckled when he slid to sit on the floor. "I wasn't going to ask you to do anything you weren't ready to, 'Gome. Are you alright?" he asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p>
<p>Kagome shook her head, biting her lip. "Did you…like it? Was it good?" She didn't get much from it, but she did like hearing the sounds he made. It was different, but not unpleasant. The feel of him in her mouth, knowing that she could get that response from him was something she wouldn't mind doing again.</p>
<p>Inuyasha made another choked sound before dissolving into laughter. She really thought that he didn't enjoy that?! He couldn't stand up in that moment if the house were on fire. Pulling Kagome forward to sit between his legs he said, "The only thing I didn't enjoy was how long I lasted. But now…" His fingers dipped beneath the string ties of her bikini bottoms, and he grinned as she shivered under his touch. "I think we should even the score." As Inuyasha began to untie the bottoms, Kagome shifted around so it could be pulled off more easily. When the last scrap of fabric that kept his view from her was gone, he groaned.</p>
<p>As he'd suspected, there wasn't a blemish on her skin that he could see. The soft skin of her hips that he'd caressed was finally bare before him. She sat with her legs pressed together once more, but he could see a glimpse of the patch of dark curls that was hiding the final bit of her he'd yet to witness. "Fuck, you're beautiful."</p>
<p>"Okay now you're just saying that." She was beginning to think that this was his go-to response. She knew he meant it, but- Kagome let out a squeak as she felt his hands grip her hips and force her to stand. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"You see that mirror, 'Gome?" Inuyasha tilted his head back to look at her from his place on the floor. "I want you to look in that mirror. I want you to see what I see, and if you look away for a second I'll stop." He didn't know if this would even work, but it was worth a try. Koga specifically said that if he wanted to make her scream – not that he had any problems doing that as it was – then this was a surefire way to do it. He'd never mentioned doing it in front of a mirror; that was just a bonus so Kagome could watch herself. Inuyasha looked back down at her parted thighs and felt his brows crease as it occurred to him that maybe her earlier staring was because she was unsure herself. The one thing that Koga neglected to tell him was <em>what</em> exactly he was supposed to do. Maybe if he followed what Kagome did for him..?</p>
<p>"Stop? What are you –!" Kagome let out a gasp when she felt Inuyasha drag his tongue across her folds. If he hadn't been holding her hips with a firm grip she may have hit the floor. It was new. It was unexpected. And when he did it again she found herself begging him not to stop. Kagome looked down to see that Inuyasha was watching her, and true to his word, he stopped.</p>
<p>"Look at the mirror, Kagome," he told her firmly. She'd looked down at him, cheeks ablaze and startled, but she'd told him in no uncertain terms that she liked that. He'd scooted down so that he could taste her better and keep an eye on her, which was how he knew she looked away. All he had done was lick her, delighting that that one little action had made her folds wetter than before. That had been a good sign. Inuyasha wondered what else he could do to her with his mouth. The other morning he'd done a pretty good job of making her cry out just rocking his hips against hers, so surely there had to be a way that he could duplicate the sensation in this position.</p>
<p>Bracing her hands on the sides of the countertop, Kagome had to force herself to look back up. Inuyasha was still watching her, waiting for her to obey. How could she look in the mirror, when he was doing that to her? He was tasting her, and he wanted her to watch herself? Did he not see how strange that was? Moments later he resumed his task, and she let out a whimper as his tongue dipped within her folds. Her body shuddered when he did it again, and she could swear he was being as cautious as she had earlier. He'd stroke her folds with the tip of his tongue, pausing to gauge her reaction. If he liked her response he did it again, a little bolder. Each touch sent shockwaves of pleasure through her, but she knew now that he wouldn't hesitate to stop if she looked away from her reflection.</p>
<p>But <em>why</em> look in the mirror? To see what he saw? What did that mean? All she could see was her naked body, flushed and heavily aroused, while the back of his head moved as he pleasured her. Oh.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>That's what he saw? Kagome tried to put herself in Inuyasha's place, to imagine what he might think when he looked at her like this. She got as far as thinking that she could see what he meant, but was too distracted by Inuyasha's ministrations. <em>'He just said I couldn't look away from the mirror. He never said where in the mirror I had to look.'</em> Kagome used this to her advantage; as long as she kept her head up like she was looking at <em>herself</em>, she could sneakily watch <em>Inuyasha </em>instead.</p>
<p>She quickly discovered that each time his head stopped moving, he was about to do something else., and each time he'd pause to consider his next move. There were fewer and fewer pauses as he waited to hear her reaction, and subtly she tried to tell him what worked and what didn't. As it was, she was struggling to speak clearly, not used to these sensations. She'd taken care of herself a few times, but it was nothing like this. Once he had let go of her hip to stroke her folds with his fingers. She'd gasped, but then that was a feeling she was used to, and he'd gone still again. Kagome bit her lip. She wanted him to know that she liked it, and she did – a lot – but he wasn't quite where she needed him to be. She'd started to open her mouth to tell him, when she felt his fingers spread her lips apart with his free hand, and groaned loudly when his tongue laved at her opening. <em>Oh</em>, that had been <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror showed that he was taking advantage of each and every good response she had given him. Kagome shuddered again, wishing she could form more than broken syllables to tell him – she gasped as she felt a digit slip inside her, slowly pumping her. That…that was good too, but… <em>'I…I need…oh god, how do I tell him to go up? I don't want to make him feel bad…'</em> She really didn't, but there was one place he hadn't hit yet that she really, really wanted him to. Kagome glanced up at herself again, deciding to just go for it. Slowly, she reached down with her right hand and placed it on the back of his head, threading her fingers in his hair. With light tugs, she managed to convey that she wanted him to move forward with his attentions.</p>
<p>Inuyasha paused to readjust his position, glancing up to see that Kagome was still looking in the mirror, biting down on her lip. Was she embarrassed to say that she wanted him to do something else? He was thrilled that she was guiding him, in all honesty. Each time he paused to think he was afraid that she'd ask him why he was stopping, and his pride had already taken a hit by coming early so he really didn't want to explain that he was running on vague tips from a merman who had only ever gone down on mermaids. As he glanced back down at her, he tried to figure out what she was asking for. He removed the finger that had been slowly sliding in and out, dragging his tongue across it to catch her flavor. <em>'What does she want?'</em> he wondered, reaching up with that hand to part her lips again. She was like a puzzle he wanted to solve, and he <em>knew</em> instinctively that there was <em>something</em> – wait. There was a swollen bit of flesh that he hadn't noticed earlier, how could he have missed that? Something in him told him to tread carefully as he leaned forward, licking the nub. He was not prepared for her reaction.</p>
<p>Her knees banged against the cabinet – that would likely leave bruises in the morning. The strangled noise she let out with that one lick gave him pause, and as Kagome tried to find her bearings, the glimpse she could see of Inuyasha in the reflection told her he'd figured it out. Like a lightbulb had gone off, he ventured to do it again, and she thanked the gods that he had a hold of her. With each touch against her clit she gasped. When she'd touched herself before, she could control the pressure, but Inuyasha didn't know that. He'd found another place that made her eyes roll back, and he was going to use it to his advantage.</p>
<p>There was another pause, and she felt the hand on her hip slid down and between her legs, stroking her spread lips while his tongue lazily dragged over her clit. Kagome was white knuckling the countertop edges now, trying to steady her breathing, but he wasn't giving her the chance. Each gasp she let out meant he licked a little harder, and adding the feeling of a finger dipping into her again only heightened the sensation. When he stopped again, Kagome's head dropped to her chest and she let out a sigh. <em>'Oh thank god. Maybe I can catch my breath –'</em></p>
<p>The chuckle should have been a clue. Kagome slowly raised her head, frowning at his reflection. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't like that sound. Not when he was between her legs.</p>
<p>The moment he drew the sensitive bud of flesh between his lips and sucked, she knew she was in trouble.</p>
<p>"Inu…" she whimpered, letting her knees brace against his shoulders. Her legs were like jelly and he wasn't stopping. His hands had gone back to her hips, and she knew he wouldn't let her fall. Between the way he sucked on her clit, and the flicks he'd give it with his tongue, she was trembling. <em>'I don't…think I can take this much more…Inuyasha…ah!'</em></p>
<p>He moaned against her, creating a vibration that made her shiver and rock against his face. She hadn't meant to, but it had felt so good that her hips jerked involuntarily. She wanted to look down, to make sure that he was okay, but a light pinch told her to keep watching the mirror. Kagome bit her lip hard when she saw his head still again, and his fingers were pumping inside her once more, this time two instead of the one. She let out another gasp as he increased the pace with his fingers. So close. She was so close. Her legs were shaking harder now even with his hold on her. She could feel her body tensing as she reached the edge, and all it took was one accidental stroke to push her over. Kagome cried out a mangled form of his name as she slumped against the counter. Inuyasha continued to hold her steady as she tried to catch her breath, and she could feel him still licking the wetness that had trickled down her thigh.</p>
<p>He held firm to her as he guided her to sit with him on the floor, pulling her against his chest. "I told you that you were fucking beautiful, and you didn't believe me." He grinned at her blush. "Did you enjoy it?"</p>
<p>Now she understood why he laughed when she asked him if it was okay. "Very much." Kagome said breathlessly as she brought him forward in a kiss. It was strange tasting herself on his lips, but she didn't really mind. When she pulled back, she laughed again as she took in the state of their bathroom. Clothes were scattered everywhere, a few containers on the counter had been knocked over, and they were a tangled mess of limbs sitting in the floor. "We really should shower," she said at last, hooking a finger in that beaded necklace she'd given him as a kid.</p>
<p>"True," he said, not bothering to get up. "Don't want to get sand in the bedsheets. What? What's that look for?"</p>
<p>"You can still...?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha grinned, wrapping his arms around her and bringing both of them to stand. "Just because I came once doesn't mean I'm out for the night. You know how long I've been waiting for this?" he teased. "You can't run me ragged that easy woman."</p>
<p>"I should hope not," she giggled as Inuyasha turned the water on and set the water temperature for their shower. She still felt shaky, but he'd held her hand to steady her. "Although I think that would be the one flaw you'd have-"</p>
<p>He didn't let her finish that sentence before he pulled her under the spray of the shower head. Inuyasha wasted no time in shampooing her hair. She'd started to protest, but he wouldn't let her turn around. "Let me," he urged. "I want to take care of you." That had been the plan anyway, but the sight of the lathered shampoo that dripped onto her shoulders, sliding down between the valley of her breasts proved to be distracting. So was the content little smile on her lips as she tilted her head back as his hands massaged the shampoo into her scalp.</p>
<p>It wasn't fair that she could look both sinful and innocent at the same time.</p>
<p>As soon as her hair was rinsed, she darted behind him with the shampoo bottle before he could stop her. Kagome proceeded to wash his hair, getting it lathered before he spun them around to let the water rinse it. Inuyasha was more interested in washing her, and he couldn't do that when her arms were reaching above him. With this he took his time, using her favorite body wash and slowly exploring each and every curve of her body. He pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he drug the lathered washcloth across her skin. Kagome would shiver each time he brushed against a pebbled nipple, and arch against him when he'd cup the slippery mounds. Her bottom brushing against him when he squeezed nearly made him drop the washcloth.</p>
<p>"F-fuck," he breathed against her ear. "You gotta quit that, 'Gome."</p>
<p>"Then finish so I can wash you," she replied. Kagome had felt the hardness when she rocked into him, and her patience was getting thin. She was enjoying the way he caressed her, but she was looking for more. She also didn't want either of them to break a hip in the shower because she didn't want to have to explain to the paramedics that they couldn't wait until they got to the bedroom. As soon as she felt Inuyasha set the cloth in her hand, she was turning in his arms, adding a little more body wash and working it into a lather. She moved slowly, mimicking his torturous method of washing her, despite his groans for her to hurry. "You got to feel me up," she chided, giving his hardening length a tug with the washcloth. "It's only fair."</p>
<p>Inuyasha's head fell back with another groan and Kagome grinned. If things like this were what they had to look forward to after this point, there really wasn't anything to be worried about anymore. She was amazed at how comfortable she had become in nothing but her bare skin, pressed against him. Why she expected things to change was beyond her. They still acted the same around each other, still teased each other, only now there were new ways to tease…</p>
<p>The water shutting off was the only indication that Kagome had before Inuyasha lifted her up in his arms and stepped out of the shower. She reached out and snatched a couple towels as he walked through the bathroom, leaving droplets of water behind in their wake to her bedroom. "We're getting the whole house wet," she stated, trying to unfold a towel and pat anything within reach dry.</p>
<p>Inuyasha didn't set her on her feet until he reached the foot of her bed. Kagome tossed the towel over his head, telling him to dry off. He decided not to comment and humored her instead. The bed was going to get wet anyway. When he tossed the towel to join hers, he saw that Kagome was now in bed, waiting for him. "Are you sure, 'Gome?" he asked. It wasn't like they had to go that far if she changed her mind. What they had done earlier would be more than enough for him. If he were honest he wanted more, but she'd sucked him off. If she wanted to wait, he wouldn't complain.</p>
<p>Kagome resisted the urge to sigh in irritation. She had said she was ready, and she meant it. "I'm sure, Inuyasha. Now will you come here? I think there was something we needed to finish…" She couldn't hide the smile as his expression darkened with desire when she curled her finger at him, coaxing him to join her on the bed. How could she know that she lay along the bed like she was presenting herself with that action? He took his time, climbing onto the bed and crawling over her as his damp hair fell around them, shielding their view of anything but each other. Inuyasha left space between them, and she couldn't have that. When she said that she wanted this, she meant all of him.</p>
<p>The leg that curled around his hip, pulling him down against her emphasized that. They both gasped as his cock brushed against her wet folds. Kagome rocked against him again, enjoying the feeling and the sight of his eyes rolling back as she coated him.</p>
<p>He groaned, nipping her neck. "Why did you do that?" he panted. "I wanted…"</p>
<p>"I think we've been waiting long enough," she breathed, rolling her hips again. It had the desired effect of making him rock against her, and her head pressed back into the pillows. "I need you, Inuyasha."</p>
<p>"Do you now?" he groaned, dropping a kiss to her jaw before meeting her lips. "And what if I want to go slow?" Each word was punctuated by a kiss, making her smile by the end. He managed to shake her leg from his hip so he could put a little space between them. She couldn't keep doing that. After the way she'd touched him in the shower, he was beginning to throb, and he wasn't sure he could go a third time tonight if he blew it too soon again.</p>
<p>"You couldn't last when I –"</p>
<p>"I will with practice!" Inuyasha tried to feign being offended, which wasn't too much of a stretch. His male pride had been dealt a blow, both figuratively and literally. Kagome's soft laughter made him grin. She'd only been teasing, and he knew it. They would have all the time to get better at this. He shuddered as he guided his length along her, coating him in her wetness. The little noises she let out as he did it said that she liked it too. A surge of pride swept over him again and suddenly his patience had flown out the window. "You know what fuck it," he grunted, "Kagome are you certain –"</p>
<p>"Inuyasha –" Her brows snapped down as her voice took on a warning tone. She did not want to go through this again.</p>
<p>"I ain't gonna be able to stop once I start –"</p>
<p>Kagome rolled her eyes upward. "For the last time," she said, reaching down and grasping his cock, "I want you." The choked sound he made nearly made her laugh as she all but led him where they both wanted him. When she felt the tip push forward, Kagome bit her lip. Oh it was gonna hurt, she knew that just looking at him. She just hoped that he fit. Already she could feel him begin to stretch her.</p>
<p>Inuyasha went slowly as he sunk into her heat. She was so wet and felt so much hotter wrapped around him that it was a struggle not to snap his hips forward in one thrust. "Try to relax," he whispered, kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>"I am relaxed." She said weakly.</p>
<p>"Trust me, you aren't," he chuckled faintly, dropping his forehead to rest on her shoulder. He could feel her walls clenching him as he tried to move forward. He knew she wasn't comfortable and wouldn't be the first time. He'd gleaned that much just from some of the things he'd overheard. There wasn't a lot he could do, but dammit he didn't want to hurt her. "We can stop –"</p>
<p>"Don't. You. Dare –" Kagome's attention shifted, and Inuyasha tried moving again. He got a little deeper before she gasped and tensed up again. If she didn't relax he was gonna come just trying to get seated in her, and his ego had been battered enough for one night. When she was distracted she was relaxed, so he had to keep her from thinking about the stretching.</p>
<p>There was an idea.</p>
<p>He raised his head up to watch her expression. "You remember that racing game we used to play at the arcade when we were kids? You remember that day you found out your place on the leaderboard had been knocked down to second?"</p>
<p>Kagome's brow furrowed, trying to understand why they were having this conversation. She had relaxed again, and he moved a miniscule amount when he shifted to balance himself. "What about it? And why of all times did you think to bring this up now?"</p>
<p>Inuyasha leaned down until their noses bumped, grinning. He had her completely distracted now. "I was the one who set the new high score."</p>
<p>Kagome sucked in a breath, ready to express her outrage, when he pushed forward. He let out a deep groan as he settled completely in her. She had let out a gasp as she felt him stretch her so suddenly. Inuyasha raised up on his elbows quickly, looking for any sign of pain.</p>
<p>"That…was a dirty trick." She had tried to relax, she really did. But she couldn't help that all of the recounted tales of first times flooded her thoughts. All of the girls talked about how much it hurt. How they didn't get anything from it. That they thought they were broken because they were unfulfilled. Well – if they had been told similar stories she could now see why it hurt! Being tense made it even more uncomfortable. Inuyasha had picked up on that. He'd gone slow, told her to relax, even going so far as to bring up an old memory to distract her so she wouldn't overthink what was happening.</p>
<p>"It worked, didn't it?" He continued to grin, reaching up to brush a stray hair from her face. "Are you okay? Can I do anything?" The gasp he'd heard wasn't one of pleasure. He'd heard her make a similar noise back when they were teenagers and he'd been at her house when she'd stepped on one of her brother's Lego sets barefoot. It'd scared him to think that he was the cause for her pain, and he was going to do everything he could to make it up to her.</p>
<p>"It's…different," she replied with a frown. It wasn't the way she wanted to describe her first time, but so far the other words she could think of weren't much better. Stretched. Kind of uncomfortable. Not unpleasant. Though she had to admit, it would have been a lot worse if he hadn't changed her focus. Much worse if he hadn't had any consideration for her comfort. She had a feeling that was part of the problem for all the women who shared their first-time experiences with her.</p>
<p>As if she couldn't possibly love him more.</p>
<p>Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She wanted to show him how much she appreciated his concern, and words just weren't enough. "I don't deserve you," she whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>"Course you do. We fit together so well," he added, wiggling his eyebrows. Inuyasha grinned when she started to laugh. "That's better."</p>
<p>She hummed in agreement. "It actually is. I think…you can move now."</p>
<p>Inuyasha pulled back slightly, watching for any sign of discomfort. Kagome let out a low hiss as he slid out, which he took to mean she was still adjusting to his girth. When he began to push forward again, his resolve slipped for a second and he thrust harder into her more than he meant to. She wasn't clenching him, and the feeling of being inside her had been too good. He muttered an apology, feeling guilty that he was taking pleasure in something that she was still getting used to.</p>
<p>Kagome wasn't complaining. "Again," she breathed, "Just like that." It was still a strange feeling, but it was starting to feel good and she wanted more. She bit her lip and moaned when Inuyasha rolled his hips. Slowly, it was getting better for her, and she made sure to let him know that. The feeling of him moving inside her was good, but…it was also lacking something. Kagome couldn't find the right word to describe what she needed. It was almost like scratching a hard to reach itch. Inuyasha was hitting the spot, but it wasn't quite right.</p>
<p>He seemed to pick up that his thrusts were missing something. When they had been in the bathroom, Kagome hadn't been able to stay still. Or quiet for that matter. <em>'Wait a minute –'</em> Inuyasha decided to try changing the angle of his thrusts, bringing both legs to wrap around his waist. He was able to garner a deep moan for his efforts, but it still wasn't right. He knew he had no experience in this department, but dammit he wanted to please Kagome! He wanted to get that back-arching scream that she deserved. She'd done it the other morning when they…then an idea had struck him.</p>
<p>With his weight balanced on one arm, he slowed his thrusts as he dipped his free hand between them. When he had tasted her in the bathroom, she had reacted really well to him touching that swollen nub of flesh, so maybe –</p>
<p>Inuyasha knew he did something right the moment his fingers circled her clit. Kagome's hips raised up and into him as he thrust down, and they both swore out loud.</p>
<p>"Like..?" he gasped.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh…" she whimpered.</p>
<p>Inuyasha repeated the motion, whimpering himself when she tensed around him. She was so hot, so wet, and each time she clenched him the sensations were more mind blowing. He knew he was an awkward mess, fumbling to figure out what worked and what didn't. Kagome didn't seem to mind since she was just as inexperienced. They'd figure it out together.</p>
<p>So far, he thought he was doing a pretty decent job.</p>
<p>Kagome arched her back and cried out when he lightly pinched her nub between his fingers. It hadn't hurt but she was reaching for his hand. "Can't – <em>oh god</em> – Inuyash-<em>ah</em>!"</p>
<p>"C-close?" He gasped. He hoped so because he was teetering on the edge. Getting off earlier had helped to a degree, but he was already back where he was, and he didn't want to go alone this time.</p>
<p>"V-ve-<em>ah</em>! <em>Oh</em>!" Kagome's head fell back into the pillows as his thrusts increased. She could hardly get his name out in one breath, much less anything else. She heard him call her name, but she couldn't catch what it was he said.</p>
<p>"Look at me, 'Gome," he repeated, reaching between them again. Inuyasha rubbed his fingers furiously against her clit, feeling his release approaching. Kagome gasped as she met his gaze, her body going taut as she went over the edge.</p>
<p>Inuyasha had never heard his name being screamed out loud sound so wonderful before that evening. She had pulled him down with her when she came, her walls tightening impossibly around him with that final thrust. He'd shouted out her name, broken as it was, before his body went slack.</p>
<p>He was able to catch himself before he collapsed on top of her, shifting to lay next to her on the bed. Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand, twining their fingers together. She gave his hand a squeeze, looking over at him with a content smile. "Are you alright?" he asked, returning the gesture.</p>
<p>"A little sore, but yeah," she replied softly. Kagome turned to face him when his expression grew concerned and added, "It was expected, Inuyasha. You didn't do anything wrong."</p>
<p>"You're sure?"</p>
<p>"Mmhm. I know I don't have anything to compare it to, but I'd say you did really well," she grinned.</p>
<p>"Keh," he blushed, grinning as well. "There's always room for improvement."</p>
<p>"Oh really? And what could you improve on?" Kagome reached out, and he pulled her against his chest with his free arm. She dropped her chin on his chest, listening as his heartbeat settled into its normal rhythm.</p>
<p>"Lasting longer, for starters," Inuyasha snorted. "Making sure I'm making you feel good."</p>
<p>"You made me feel plenty good," she assured him. "We'll figure it out."</p>
<p>Inuyasha hummed, rubbing her back. It wasn't a perfect start, but it wasn't a bad start either. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, realizing that they hadn't eaten dinner earlier, and turned back to ask Kagome what she'd like. The soft breaths that danced across his chest told him that she had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha smiled, lightly brushing the wild strands of hair out of her face and tightened his hold on her. As he pulled her hair back, the weight of what they'd done settled over him.</p>
<p>Kagome had given herself to him, put all of her trust in him. It was a strange feeling, to know now what he'd never considered that day he told off those bullies on the boardwalk. He'd never thought he'd make a friend so quickly, a girl at that. Never believed that that girl would become his best friend. Definitely didn't anticipate that he'd later fall hopelessly in love with her, or that she'd return his feelings. Now they were engaged, and she'd filled in that missing piece he never knew was there.</p>
<p>He smiled, laying his head back against the pillows. He'd let her sleep, and when she woke up, then they'd fix something to eat. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he listened to her soft breathing, feeling incredibly tired himself. A nap wasn't too bad an idea, actually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is likely it for any Making Waves smoots, so I'm marking it as complete. It's also going to be a jump ahead in the canon storyline, but nothing spoilery that you're not already aware of if you're caught up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome sighed, turning in Inuyasha's embrace. The last few months had been wonderful. Of course, waking up next to your fiancé every morning had its perks. Morning sex was almost a given on days off work, for instance.</p><p>She was so glad she'd opted to go on the pill years ago, because they'd blown through that first box of condoms quick…once Inuyasha had learned that she'd bought them. It had led into a look of terror when he'd realized that their first night together he hadn't used <em>anything</em> and the scrambling that followed had been her chasing after him through the house to convince him that it was okay. It was not a proud moment for either of them as she chased her naked fiancé through their house with the box of condoms and her birth control, all while he was trying to put distance between them.</p><p>She was certain she'd never get the image of his bare ass clearing the back of the couch out of her memories.</p><p>Once he'd managed to regain his dignity, he'd shown her his appreciation and given a <em>thorough</em> apology for not thinking of it beforehand right there in the living room. In fact, in the past months they had laid claim to each other in every room of the house – and on just about every surface. They'd become more adventurous as they learned about what they liked. She bit her lip as she watched him sleep, thinking about some of their more recent experiments.</p><p>Shower sex…had been fun, but inevitably painful. Inuyasha had gotten cocky and lifted her up against the shower wall, telling her to wrap her legs around his waist. Since he had an armful of her and she had nothing to hold onto but him, his aggressive thrusts were what put them on the shower floor. Or rather <em>him, </em>as he'd taken the brunt of the pain in his ass when it landed on the floor first. Her kneecaps were sporting lovely bruises, not unlike the first time he'd eaten her out in front of the mirror.</p><p>They decided – once they could quit laughing – that a shower chair might be worth looking into before trying that again.</p><p>Then there was the time he tackled her from behind in the kitchen. She had no idea what prompted it. All she knew was that she was on her hands and knees looking under the refrigerator for the quarter she dropped when she felt his hands on her ass. After that her skirt was flipped up, her panties wound up somewhere in the dining room and once again her kneecaps had gained red dots from the tile floor. When they lay spent and half naked on the kitchen floor afterwards, she declared that that was a position they'd need to revisit again. Preferably on a softer surface.</p><p>And then there was one she still couldn't fathom that happened on the couch. They had been sitting there watching late night talk shows before bed, as had become a habit they'd developed. She hadn't even been dressed in anything that could be considered sexy – just an oversized t-shirt and shorts that were hidden when she stood up from the shirt's length. Bra had been discarded hours before after getting home from work. Kagome could recall sitting there watching an infomercial about a salt gun when she felt her left breast begin to itch. Without even thinking about it, she'd dipped her hand up her shirt and began to scratch the side of it. It had been where the seam of the cup had dug in over the day, and it <em>itched</em> something awful. Plus she was in her own house so she had every right to itch her boob, right?</p><p>Inuyasha let out a strangled noise and she looked over at him in confusion. Apparently he must have caught her because seconds later he was coming out of his clothes and yanking her shirt over her head. That night they'd discovered that Kagome was still very much flexible as she had thrown one of her legs over the back of the couch to open herself up more to him.</p><p>'<em>At least we didn't fall off the couch,'</em> she grinned, recalling that night. It hadn't been the only time that night, and by the time they had reached the bedroom he was ready to revisit their kitchen encounter.</p><p>However, as wonderful as experimenting with Inuyasha was, there were still things that they were both working on. Like…lasting. Him in particular. It wasn't a bad thing, and it was something she kept trying to tell him, but…when those moments came up it turned into him trying to appease her to get her to her release. Kagome appreciated that he was determined, but…it wasn't the end of the world if she didn't. She got plenty from the experience with him.</p><p>Telling him that though? Fell on deaf ears.</p><p>He had gotten exceptionally good with his tongue, however. They'd spent a lot of time in the beginning fumbling over their words, trying to tell the other where to touch, what worked and what didn't. That was part of the fun of it, she felt. So if he finished before she did, she wasn't upset.</p><p>There was one thing that <em>did</em> bother her, and it was something they hadn't discussed since that first day. Inuyasha had said that in his mer form, he was different, but he never explained <em>how</em>. She'd even entertained the idea that maybe one day they could try it in his mer form, and he'd panicked. Granted, she had seen a flicker of hope in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly. She'd chalked it up his anxiousness to being nervous about the first time and left it alone.</p><p>Now though… three months had been a long enough wait to ask, right? She chewed her lip in thought as she watched him sleep. Part of her wanted to let him sleep, but the other part of her was wanting his attention in the most delicious way possible.</p><p>Perhaps thinking back on how he'd taken control wasn't the best of thoughts to have first thing in the morning.</p><p>Kagome reached out, lightly tracing the features of his face before moving down his arm and across his chest. He stirred a little, but that wasn't good enough. She scooted closer to him, kissing his jawline as her hand disappeared between them, skimming over his muscles and down his hip. <em>That</em> got a reaction out of him, even if he wasn't awake yet. His cock was waking up and eagerly awaiting her next touch. How could she refuse him?</p><p>A deep groan had escaped his lips as her hand wrapped around the length of him, making slow strokes. Kagome watched his face scrunch up as he blinked at her, seeming to realize she was jerking him off and debating on letting it continue or not. She'd only squeezed a tiny amount, but his hand had grabbed her wrist and held it to his chest in seconds. "You mind letting me wake up first, 'Gome?"</p><p>"You were awake."</p><p>"Dick don't count for the rest of me," he yawned.</p><p>She tried to tug her hand loose but his grip was too strong. "I disagree. I think it should count for a fair share, considering…"</p><p>Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he rolled them, grabbing her other hand and pinning both above her head. "You want to tell me why you were so impatient this morning?" he teased, leaning down to kiss beneath her ear.</p><p>"No reason," she sighed, "was thinking about you and me. About how we've just about done it on every surface imaginable."</p><p>"Not every surface," he chuckled, moving to the column of her neck. "Some have sharp corners. I think we learned our lesson in the shower." As funny as it was now, it wasn't so funny back then when he'd discovered that she'd bruised herself inside when she went down with him. The bruise on his ass had healed quick enough, but she had been too tender with how hard she'd impaled herself on him.</p><p>That had been a long week for both of them, but her especially. Moving alone was done with calculated movements for the first couple days. Attempts to make it up to her were awkward, even more so when she'd recall just how she injured herself and got a case of the giggles. There he had been, head between her thighs, and she was <em>laughing</em>. Not the best encouragement, but if she was laughing she wasn't focused on the pain.</p><p>Kagome still tried to free her arms as he kissed and nipped at her neck, but the urge wasn't there as much. Her other urges were overtaking her need to get loose, and with each touch she was content to stay where she was. Let him take control….once she got an answer. "Still," she swallowed, "it got me to thinking…about…other things we could try?"</p><p>Inuyasha looked up. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Outdoors?"</p><p>"In the backyard?" He'd figured she'd bring up those weird toys that her girl friends had tried to talk her into buying, but outdoors was unexpected. They didn't have close neighbors, but if they got loud enough…questions might start cropping up at the diner.</p><p>"Not exactly."</p><p>"The front yard?" He'd sooner try it in the backyard, where the fence was, but that was what she wanted –</p><p>"A little further away than that."</p><p>His face scrunched up in thought. The only place he could think of further out was – "The beach?"</p><p>"Kinda? Possibly?"</p><p>That look in her eyes…he had seen it before. Of course. She had been kneeling next to him in the sand when she – oh god. It had all started to come together, and his breath hitched against her collarbone. Kagome was asking for – she was really wanting – that'd mean she'd see – <em>fuck</em> what was he gonna do?! "You want…beach…you…" <em>'Don't panic moron. If you panic she's gonna ask. You want to explain that this morning?'</em> Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know, let's…let's come back to that idea? I've got a better one right now that doesn't require us to leave the bed…"</p>
<hr/><p>Two weeks later and Kagome still couldn't get Inuyasha to answer her question. Every time she tried to bring the topic up, he found a way to change the subject. If they were on their way home from work, he'd blurt out getting takeout for dinner. There had been one day they were cleaning some algae off the siding on the back part of the house and she'd tried again.</p><p>He sprayed her with the hose, laughing at how waterlogged she looked. She took off after him, wrangled the hose from his grasp and proceeded to soak him from head to toe. She'd tackled him to the ground and tried to reach for a handful of mud to add insult to injury, but he'd gotten that look in his eyes and well… she did get to try outdoor sex after all.</p><p>She sat on the couch and stared at the tv across the room with a frown. Why wouldn't Inuyasha just tell her no? Why was he so determined to distract her?</p><p>Oh yes, she'd picked up on it quick enough. Every time she made a mention of going to the beach anymore he got tense, like he was waiting for her to say more on the matter. She'd noticed it was more apparent when she started to specify that they try beach sex just once. He'd do a damn good job of making her forget in the moment as he swirled his tongue against her clit, but later on when she regained control of the logical part of her brain it'd come back full force.</p><p>Inuyasha had sat down next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and she let herself mold against his side. As irritated as she was that he was doing this, she still loved him and couldn't resist his touch. She shouldn't have been surprised that the arm around her began to drift the moment she started to talk. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Why…" Hell with it she was tired of beating around the bush. "Why do you always change the subject when I bring up anything to do with beach sex?"</p><p>There it was. That panicked expression. "I don't change the subject."</p><p>"Like hell you don't," she laughed. Kagome began to tick off the examples on her fingers. "In bed you slid down the covers and ate me out. When we were in the back yard you hosed me down. When I was cooking supper the other night you bent me over the island –"</p><p>Inuyasha went from looking like he wanted to run to blushing. "I…well…you never complained!"</p><p>"How can I complain when I can barely get out 'oh god'? And what are you doing now?" The absence of his body heat was disappointing, but she grew more concerned with why he was sitting on the floor in front of her.</p><p>"I do not always change the subject with sex," he pointed out, reaching for one of her bare feet and bringing it to his lap. "I remember that I was quite good at getting you to make sex sounds just by rubbing your feet."</p><p>"You just admitted that you've been changing the subject!"</p><p>"It's not always with the intention of sex!"</p><p>"That's how it ends up!"</p><p>Inuyasha lifted her foot to kiss the inside before pressing his thumbs into the arch. It had the desired effect of making her head roll back against the couch. Alright, so he really <em>hadn't</em> intended for each time to end with them both sweaty and spent, but it wasn't a bad alternative. And maybe in that moment the idea hadn't escaped him. Kagome's head was tossed against the couch, she was clearly enjoying the way he was touching her. Perhaps if his hand happened to slide up the inside of her thigh…maybe follow it with some light kisses…</p><p>He wasn't counting on getting a foot pressed against his forehead.</p><p>"What. Are. You. Doing?"</p><p>Shit, he couldn't deny it this time. "Foot massage?"</p><p>Kagome's brow arched, but she didn't move her foot. "Nice try, Inuyasha."</p><p>"Can't blame me for trying?" he grinned cheekily, and with her foot still pressing against his forehead even she had to laugh. When her foot came to rest on the floor again, he readjusted his position and actually went back to rubbing the foot he held. "Alright, 'Gome. I really didn't mean for all those times to end up…you know. I…I've been…"</p><p>"Freaking out on me?"</p><p>He winced. "Yeah."</p><p>"Inuyasha, you know I love you. I'm going to marry you. We've told each other everything since we were kids. Now what is it about the idea of beach sex that has you looking like you're about to about to be executed?" Kagome frowned again when he looked away. "Is it being in public? The beach itself? Is it…is it the ocean?" she asked, feeling like she was getting closer to the problem. "How you're <em>different</em> as a merman?"</p><p>His head was bowed and he wasn't looking up at her, instead focusing on rubbing the instep of her foot. "You don't understand Kagome," he spoke softly. "It's not… it's not human. I'm terrified that if you see me like that, that will be the deal breaker."</p><p>"Deal breaker? You think I'd break up with you over what your penis looks like as a merman?" she asked. She could not believe that he'd actually think –</p><p>When Inuyasha did finally meet her eyes, Kagome felt her heart lurch. There was something so sad in that expression, and she knew without him answering that he really did think that. He swallowed, trying to find the words to explain. "I'm not...entirely one way or the other when I'm in my mer form. Mermen as a rule, they're…" his face screwed up in concentration. "Dammit, I don't know how to explain it that won't make you think of one of those alien movies."</p><p>Alien movies? What in the world would Inuyasha use in an alien movie to compare to his – oh. "Is it…is it like…a tentacle? Does this mean you've got an octopus dick?"</p><p>He choked at the image and stared at her with a horrified expression. "How – how – what the hell, Kagome?!"</p><p>"Am I wrong?" she asked, her expression innocent. She knew the image she'd just given him, but it had worked to get his mind focused on something else. That expression was breaking her heart and she couldn't take it.</p><p>"Yes! Yes you are!"</p><p>Kagome bit down on her lip and slouched in her seat, crossing her arms under her breasts. "So you don't have the little sucker things on the underside?"</p><p>"Good god no!" he shrieked, making her laugh. "You…you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"</p><p>When she could get her laughter under control, she sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch so she could slide into his lap. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped a kiss to his chin. "Course I am," she admitted. "You didn't see your face like I did. Inuyasha, whatever it is that you're so nervous about, would it be easier to just show me? Let me decide if I want it like that? I did bring it up that day at the beach, if you'll recall."</p><p>"I remember," he sighed. "I don't want you to think less of me if you see it, Kagome."</p><p>She pressed another kiss to his jaw. "Like I'd ever do that, Inuyasha. You've never thought less of me for my insecurities." Kagome peppered kisses across his face until he actually smiled again. "How about this? On our next day off, if we don't have anything pressing to do, let's go down to our spot on the beach. Make an evening of it. We'll bring some big blankets, get dinner, see where things go?"</p><p>"And if you see it and are repulsed by it?"</p><p>"I really don't think I'd be."</p><p>"I say that as a precaution. If you want to, and then you see it and change your mind, I'm not going to be upset. We wouldn't ever discuss it again, if it really bothered you," he offered. "I don't want this to make you pull away from me. I couldn't handle it."</p><p>Kagome let out a sigh herself, pressing her forehead to his. He was so nervous about this, that she was going to drop him like a rock. Inuyasha had seen her at her worst moments and got her through them, so of course she was going to get him through his. They'd have to check the calendar to be sure their next day off was open, but in the meantime… She wiggled in his lap, straddling his hips and rocked against him. Sure enough, he was already beginning to get hard.</p><p>"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, his breath catching as she ground against him again. He groaned, gripping her hips. There was the urge to flip them over, to take control, but the vision of her undulating above him was too good to ruin.</p><p>"Seeing where things go."</p>
<hr/><p>That day off that Kagome had been wanting didn't come for another week, and she spent most of her time off work double and triple-checking with everyone she might be in contact with to make good and damn sure that they didn't need anything from her or Inuyasha. It meant that one or both of them were spending their after work hours running errands or lending hands, returning home far too late for a decent dinner and no hope of getting more than a tv dinner and late night cuddling.</p><p>It was gonna be worth it. She was going to make sure of it.</p><p>When their day off did arrive, it was all she could do not to bounce on the balls of her feet as she waited for the coffee to finish. Inuyasha at least got amusement out of her excitement, though she could tell that he was still nervous. It didn't seem like any amount of verbal assurances or kisses could convince him, so she left him be. She spent the morning packing their largest beach bag with anything they might need. It was dropped by the doorway, then after a small lunch, they set about filling containers with any junk food they had on hand. Inuyasha had suggested that they grab dinner on the way to the beach, and had put in a to-go order over the phone.</p><p>They left the house before the sun began to set, giving them time to get the order and make themselves comfortable on the sand to eat with the view before them. Kagome hadn't made any mention of what could happen later, hoping that Inuyasha would just…relax and enjoy the evening. Every glance his way she could tell he was anxious. Finally she had to say something. "If you don't want to do anything Inuyasha, we don't have to. We can eat and go back to the house."</p><p>"And if I suggested that it would disappoint you."</p><p>"What would disappoint me would be finding out that you didn't want this to happen and you let it happen to appease me."</p><p>Inuyasha sighed, bending his knees and letting his arms drape over them. "It's not that I <em>don't</em> want to do this, Kagome. I don't want to scare you."</p><p>"What could you possibly do to scare me?" Her brows dropped low over her eyes as she watched him. "You've surprised me with sex more than a few times and it didn't scare me –"</p><p>"That's different!" he blushed. Kagome had to admit that it was funny to see him get flustered considering how adventurous he'd become as they found their rhythm together. "It…" Inuyasha tried to demonstrate with his hands what he couldn't find with words, only to grow irritated with himself. "Do you remember how I said that it doesn't look entirely human?"</p><p>"That's literally <em>all </em>you've ever told me."</p><p>He glanced away, watching the small waves break apart on the sand. "Right. Sorry, I… it's… it's…<em>hidden</em>."</p><p>"Hidden."</p><p>"Y-yes." This was it. He was sure of it. Kagome would put two and two together, figure it out on her own, and then she'd all but run back to the house and lock herself in the bedroom. Would she call him a freak? Say he's a monster?</p><p>"Well I figured that much!"</p><p>That…that was not what he expected. "You did?"</p><p>Kagome snorted. "Yeah!" she said, as if it were like he'd confirmed that water was wet. "When you didn't have it hanging out that first time you showed me your tail I had to figure that you either had it tucked away somewhere or that mermen had something entirely different."</p><p>Inuyasha couldn't decide if he wanted to smack his forehead or be horrified by her theories. "I'm not even sure I want to know what you thought would be different," he mumbled, recalling that she'd asked him a week prior if he had little suckers along the underside. It may have been a joke, but still. "Alright, will it help if I tell you what you're going to see before you see it?"</p><p>"That's what I've been trying to get you to tell me for a month!"</p><p>"I didn't think you'd be this persistent about it!"</p><p>Kagome turned to face Inuyasha fully. "You surprised me on the kitchen floor when I was looking for a quarter. I think I've earned this."</p><p>"I apologized for that," he mumbled again, before clearing his throat. "When I'm in my mer form, it doesn't…look like what you'd expect a merman's – it's kinda – it's in between the way I look when I'm human and the way a merman <em>should</em> look."</p><p>Her face scrunched up as she mulled over what Inuyasha was failing to explain. "It doesn't look human, and it's not totally merman-shaped. So…what exactly? Half mushroom…half tentacle? What? What's that face for?"</p><p>"Miroku told you didn't he?!" Inuyasha was going to have to kill his best friend. He was certain of it. That ass – he didn't know how he did it, but he was sure that he'd somehow slipped the news to Kagome.</p><p>She reeled back. "What? No! I haven't talked to Miroku about <em>anything</em> to do with you being naked!" Kagome leaned forward again, watching his face go incredibly red. "Was I right? Is that what you're worried about?"</p><p>He didn't say anything, just nodded once. Inuyasha felt Kagome slide over against his side, letting her head drop on his shoulder, but he couldn't look at her.</p><p>Kagome reached down and entwined her fingers with his. "You know, that doesn't sound as bad as you make it out to be." She felt him sigh but pressed on. She was going to convince him one way or another that this wasn't going to send her running. "I don't expect anything, Inuyasha. If you're uncomfortable even showing me, you don't have to. That's what you told me months ago, remember? And also how you'd wait however long? I'd happily do the same."</p><p>"I know," he sighed again. She had to go an throw his words back at him? The minx. "You wanted to see, if nothing else, and I'm not going back on that." Inuyasha turned his head and dropped a kiss to her forehead, giving her hand a squeeze. He stood up and began to strip, dropping the discarded clothes into a pile at the corner of the blanket. As he was pushing his boxers down he was surprised to see Kagome peeling her shirt off.</p><p>"What?" she grinned, starting a pile of her own. She reached behind her to undo the bra clasp and let it fall from her shoulders. "Did you really think I'd let you be uncomfortable by yourself?"</p><p>Inuyasha bit back a groan as he watched the bra fall. <em>'Not good. Get in the water. Get in the water </em>now.' He wasn't sure if he'd transform being at half mast and spoil the surprise, but the shock of the cool water hitting his heated flesh felt was a relief. Just as a precaution, he stayed beneath the water a little longer than normal before he pulled himself to shore and on the blanket. Kagome had laid it out when they arrived close enough that his tail could be kept wet but not ruin their dinner before they could finish it.</p><p>Kagome had removed the last of her clothes and crawled across the blanket to sit next to him. "You doing okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah." He swallowed. Part of him was still terrified of how she'd react. It didn't help that she was just <em>staring</em> at his lap now. Or where his lap would be if he were human. "You know that staring isn't going to get it to come out," he tried teasing.</p><p>"I'm trying to figure out <em>how</em> it comes out," Kagome mumbled.</p><p>'<em>She did not just say that.'</em> "Kagome it…it <em>wiggles </em>-"</p><p>"It wiggles," she repeated. "Is <em>that </em>what's bothering you? How is that any different than when you walk around the house naked?"</p><p>"It's very different!" he blurted out quickly. He started to remind her that it had to <em>come out</em>, but the hand that was ghosting across the scales of his tail had made his brain stall. Fuck. She was touching him. Oh gods. Already he could feel the blood leaving his brain and moving south. Or maybe he was having a stroke – no, that's what she was doing – <em>fuck</em>!</p><p>Kagome was too focused on looking at Inuyasha's lap to notice that his hands had tightened their hold of the blanket they sat on. She moved her fingers across his scales lightly, being mindful not to drag them upwards. He'd indulged her curiosity with that once and said it compared to a swift kick in the balls for a human man, in that it could knock the air right out of him. <em>'That's…that's odd,'</em> she thought, <em>'have those scales always been that way?'</em> There was a small area that appeared to have…shifted. She leaned forward slightly to get a better look and noticed that the scales had parted to present –</p><p>"You have a slit."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Why didn't you just say that?" she asked, looking up at him when he wouldn't respond. "Really. Did you think I'd laugh or something?"</p><p>Inuyasha shrugged. There was no point in trying to hide the blush. "Probably? You don't think it's a little demeaning to find out your fiancé is built like a woman?"</p><p>Kagome snorted. "I've seen you naked. You are <em>anything</em> but female. So you and every merman in the sea has a slit. You just have an advantage over regular human men in that you can tuck yours away better."</p><p>He didn't know whether to appreciate her words or laugh at the delivery. Kagome meant every word, and he knew it. She hadn't even sounded surprised when she discovered it. And…what was she doing now? Inuyasha gulped as her fingers began to trace the opening.</p><p>She'd missed the sharp intake of breath as she traced the edges of his slit with a finger. It had begun to swell slightly, becoming more prominent. When her fingertip brushed across the bottom where the two sides met, she heard a familiar grunt. <em>'So he likes that,'</em> she mused, deciding to swirl her fingertip against it. More familiar sounds reached her ears, and she could almost swear she thought she saw something pink… <em>'I wonder…'</em> Kagome slowly and carefully slipped her finger within the slit, and was met with a throaty gasp and something <em>fleshy</em> bump against her fingertip.</p><p>Inuyasha nearly whined when she removed her hand. Gods above – he'd never touched himself like that! He had no idea that could feel <em>that fucking good</em>. He was so close to telling Kagome to do that again, but when she bent forward he forgot how to form words. That tongue that could make him forget his own name was striking a path across his opening – dipping between the folds – holy fuck is this what it felt like for her when he did it?</p><p>Kagome felt like she was giving him a dose of his own medicine as she mimicked the things he did when he went down on her. So far she'd discovered that he responded really well to her tongue flicking against the points where his slit formed. But as her tongue dipped within, she kept bumping that fleshy nub with the tip, and the noise he made was wild. Each stroke with her tongue against it made it more prominent, and she was certain she knew what it was. Why Inuyasha jerked her up by the shoulders a second later had her alarmed. Had she hurt him? Was it too much?</p><p>Then she looked back down at his lap and saw it slide out in one fluid motion.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>It…it had moved like a…a worm. Kagome tilted her head to the side as she studied it. Inuyasha hadn't been kidding about saying that it didn't entirely look human; he still had the familiar tip, but as it went down to the base it looked more like a tentacle. She looked back to Inuyasha to see that he wasn't meeting her eyes. "You alright?" she asked softly.</p><p>He nodded jerkily.</p><p>Kagome's lips pressed into a line. Inuyasha clearly wasn't alright. Between the blush – part of which was probably embarrassment – everything about his expression was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "It's not that different," she said, reaching out to cup his cheek and make him look at her. "I really don't know what you were worried about."</p><p>"This doesn't bother you?" he asked hoarsely. She'd gotten him so turned on that he could barely form words. He just knew that when she saw it she'd be bothered, but…she wasn't? That was what he was hearing?</p><p>"Does it look like it bothers me, Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, reaching out to lightly trace the length of his cock. It felt just like it did when he was human, albeit kind of…slimy. What did surprise her was when it <em>wiggled</em>. "Okay I thought you just said it wiggled out?" she blurted out. "You didn't tell me you could make it move!"</p><p>Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter at her statement. Any worries he'd had about what she would think were erased then. She really didn't care that it was different. All Kagome was concentrating on was that it stood proudly before her, wiggling and twitching in response to her touch. He started to respond, intending to tell her that maybe if she quit tickling him it wouldn't move as much, but…hell he didn't even care anymore. He was so relieved that this hadn't turned her away that he wouldn't have batted an eye if she brought out a giant feather and used it.</p><p>Kagome let her fingers trail up and down the length. It really wasn't all that strange, the more she looked at it. Maybe a bit pinker than he was as a human, and the odd coating was a surprise. She wanted to ask him so many questions. How did it tuck in there? What was that coating exactly? Did it only come out when he was aroused, or could he force it out on a whim? <em>'Maybe another time,'</em> she decided, glancing up at his face. She was more interested in playing with him than sitting through a lecture, and from the flushed look on his face, he wasn't in the frame of mind to tell her. Kagome leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest as her hand slowly wrapped around the base of his length. "Now that you've seemed to relax," she purred, bumping her nose with his. "how about we have some fun?"</p><p>Her hand gave him a firm tug, and Inuyasha's hips nearly rose up with the motion of her hand. That tease! She knew what she was doing! The sneaky little grin as she did it again, running her fingers around the ridge of his head had him shuddering. There was no way that his cock was more sensitive in this form, but here he was like it was the first time she'd touched him all over again. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as it hit him that this was like the first time all over again. The first time she'd touched him she'd – <em>'Oh shit-'</em></p><p>Temptation had been too good to resist. Kagome had been deftly watching his reactions and her mind had also drifted back to that time. What would it hurt to try it just once? He certainly hadn't minded in the bathroom… Quietly she shifted her position, trying not to give her plan away, but as soon as she saw his eyes widen she didn't give him a chance. Sitting on her knees, she bent forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked. It was worth hearing him let out that breathy "Oh fuck!" as she took him in as far as she could. The taste…it was different. Saltier, and probably had a lot to do with that slick coating. It wasn't Kagome's preferred taste, but with the noises she could get out of him she'd work to find a way to overpower her gag reflex if it came to it.</p><p>Inuyasha was gripping the blanket beneath him so hard he was certain he had started to dig holes in the sand beneath it. Too much. It was too much. All the teasing, and now her sucking… he hated himself as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her mouth off his cock with an audible pop. "S-stop…" he panted, "Need…to…stop…"</p><p>"Inuyasha?" Kagome was startled when he let go of her and dropped backwards on the blanket. "Inuyasha?" she repeated, scooting upwards to lean over him. "Are you…are you laughing at me?"</p><p>The merman beneath her shook his head even as he continued to laugh. "Not at you, 'Gome," he finally got out, grinning lazily. "This. This whole thing is funny. It's almost like the first time that we…"</p><p>"Oh," she smiled. "Yeah I guess it is, huh?" Kagome stretched across the blanket next to him. "And you know what? We did alright. It was weird and awkward, but we figured it out."</p><p>Inuyasha looked at his fiancé. "Are you suggesting something, Kagome?"</p><p>She blushed. "I mean…if <em>you</em> want to, I'd like to…you did let me-"</p><p>"I never asked!" he cut her off. "Before I could stop you, you had me down your throat!"</p><p>"Almost!" Kagome pointed out. "<em>Almost</em> had you down my throat, but if you don't like that then I won't – what are you doing? Inuyasha!"</p><p>The merman laughed as he reached out and pulled her up onto her knees. "You have to be insane if you think I'd tell you no. I like the feel of your mouth wrapped around me too much, 'Gome." Inuyasha grabbed her hips and began to pull her over him as he laid back. "Besides, I want much more than that today if you want it. Can't give you what you want if I blow my load too soon, can I?"</p><p>"I…I guess not. Still doesn't explain what you're doing now…"</p><p>"That's simple," he grinned, making himself comfortable. His hands guided her hips over his face, putting her slick folds in the perfect spot for his tongue. "I owe you for that little trick your tongue did, so I'm going to pay you back while you ride my face."</p><p>Kagome barely got out a squeak before she felt Inuyasha's grip tighten and pull her downwards. This…this was so different from what he usually did, and she didn't want to hurt him…however that tongue dipping between her folds had her grinding down before she could stop. He hadn't objected, which meant she <em>hadn't</em> hurt him or he was too distracted to care. She gasped, reaching out for anything to hold onto and only finding the rumpled blanket beneath them. Inuyasha wasn't slowing down either.</p><p>Why he had never thought to eat her out like this before now was astounding. Aside from the position it wasn't all that different than any other time. Her legs were still quivering on either side of his head. She still leaned into his touch when he backed away even the slightest. Even the way she begged him not to stop was the same. Why was this so fucking hot to him, then?</p><p>"I-Inu…ah-!" Kagome was bent forward, gripping the blanket next to his head with one hand, the other she managed to slap over her mouth to muffle the scream of her release. It hadn't done a very good job, and later when she could think clearly again she'd be horrified that if someone were nearby they would've heard. Her legs felt weak and as soon as Inuyasha released her hips she fell next to him on the blanket.</p><p>"You alright?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"Don't think I can feel my legs," was her response.</p><p>"Funny," he chuckled, "I can't feel mine either." The look Kagome gave him had him laughing harder, even when she reached over and smacked his arm.</p><p>She really couldn't believe him sometimes.</p><p>Inuyasha reached out and caught her hand before she could smack his arm again, still grinning. "Love you, 'Gome."</p><p>Her face scrunched up in annoyance but pretending to be was a lost cause. Especially after that orgasm she'd just had. "Love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome finally let herself smile as she leaned against his shoulder. "You okay, though? Now that you know I know, and everything?"</p><p>He sighed, letting go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her. "More than okay now," he said. "I think I know what you felt like that day we came out here. Not knowing how you'd react once you saw… you really have no idea how much your opinion meant to me."</p><p>"I think I have an idea," she hummed, glancing down at his lap. His cock still stood proud, and given the mood it just…being out and <em>wiggling</em> occasionally wanted to make her laugh. It did remind her of something, and since he was open to talking… "I have to know, Inuyasha. What is this…I dunno…slimy stuff?"</p><p>Inuyasha sucked in a breath when Kagome's hand reached out and delicately touched his cock again. Shit – he was just now relaxing! It wasn't even like she was trying to get him going; her question had been valid and she was curious. How the hell did he go about explaining it though? "It's…uh…well…" he blushed, as one word came up in his mind that <em>nailed</em> the purpose, but saying it… "It's…l-lubrication."</p><p>"Do what now?"</p><p>"You heard me," he mumbled. Inuyasha was positive his face was as red as his tail now. "Mermen…when they…it…" he groaned. Why was this so difficult? He spared a glance at his fiancé and saw that Kagome was patiently waiting. No teasing smirk or quip at the ready. "It's meant to help it slide out easier, but also…when mermen and merwomen… because merwomen aren't capable of doing that underwater otherwise…"</p><p>He knew the moment that Kagome realized what he was referring to, because her eyes widened considerably and her mouth parted into an O. "So…merwomen can't…underwater either?" That was something she'd never thought of, but it made sense. The petty part of her felt worlds better, knowing that they were also just as susceptible to chafing during sex when water had any part to play. "Hang on – if you can do that, does that mean…that…" Now it was her turn to blush apparently.</p><p>"Mean what?" He was fairly sure he knew what she wanted to ask.</p><p>"Does that mean you can – you know!"</p><p>"No, I really don't, Kagome. You're gonna have to tell me," he grinned.</p><p>She huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts. The sight was only funnier because she was sitting there next to him completely naked. "If you're gonna laugh I'm not saying!"</p><p>"It's really hard <em>not</em> to laugh when you try to pout naked!"</p><p>Kagome blushed again, glancing down at herself. "Yeah, well – you're still run out!"</p><p>"For good reason. It's your fault."</p><p>"M-my fault?!"</p><p>Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He always enjoyed baiting her but this was too good. "Yes, your fault. You're the one that stuck your finger in there and touched it. You're the one that started running your tongue up in there. You're the one that started rubbing it when it came out. You're the one that nearly inhaled it like an ice cream cone. Now you're going to sit there and tell me that you can't say what it is you want to ask?"</p><p>Kagome's bewildered expression turned to indignation the longer Inuyasha kept talking. She let out a squeak before she rounded on him. "You said I could! I certainly didn't hear any complaints coming from you! And furthermore, if you really want to know what I wanted to ask – I wanted to know if we could have sex in the ocean! But excuse me for being worried about your tail drying out halfway during!" As soon as she finished she clapped a hand over her mouth and watched him with wide eyes.</p><p>"That's it?" he asked, tugging her hand away from her face. "You're really interested in this?"</p><p>Not feeling confident enough to speak, she nodded. Nearly yelling out loud that she wanted to try ocean sex was not one of her brightest moves that evening. Sure tourist season was over, and most had probably returned home as it was, but still – there could've been <em>someone</em> nearby that heard. "Is that…okay? Is it possible to do that, I mean no one would come shoreside if we were…"</p><p>"Oh – no, no that's not likely. Most that would come to the island would come up on the shore from other areas on the island. And with the time of day it's even more unlikely that anyone would appear." Inuyasha debated telling her that he'd pulled some strings had more or less claimed this area of the island, but decided that it could wait for another time when his cock wasn't throbbing. He gave the hand he was still holding a squeeze and said, "If you want this, let's go" before pushing himself off the blanket and into the water.</p><p>Kagome didn't hesitate to follow him, though her drop into the water was less graceful. The water wasn't as warm as it was a month ago, but it didn't matter. The heated body that swam up behind her would do a fair enough job at keeping her warm. She bit her lip when she felt his cock slip between her thighs. He hadn't been kidding when he said that it was ready to pick up the slack in the water, but it also tickled when it twitched against her leg. "How does this work?" she asked, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. The sun was going down and it was getting harder to see Inuyasha clearly.</p><p>"Under here," he said, pulling her underneath the dock. Inuyasha guided her until her back connected with the piling. "Can you reach the plank over your head?"</p><p>She didn't try to reach until she felt his hands on her hips, and even then it wasn't going to be an easy feat. Kagome shook her head. "Barely."</p><p>Inuyasha grunted. So much for that idea he had. Then again, if she had been able to hold herself up it wouldn't have been very comfortable. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he suggested, reaching beneath the water to hook his hand around the back of her knee. The motion had her sinking for a moment before her arms latched onto his shoulders. Which, wouldn't have been a bad thing, but he was positioned in <em>just</em> the right way now and the urge was getting harder to ignore. Even under the water he could feel the heat of her core waiting for him. "Fuck," he breathed, dropping his forehead against hers. "You're sure this is what you want, Kagome?"</p><p>"Please don't make me try to say no, Inuyasha. I don't think I could if I wanted to." Feeling him sliding against her made her want to grind against him, make him hurry it up. She wanted to see his face when he came in her, and if they didn't get a move on she wasn't going to. The water would only get colder from here out, and she really didn't want to wait until spring to try again.</p><p>She'd book a flight halfway around the world if she had to.</p><p>"Good," he said gruffly, pushing both of them against the piling. His cock twitched appreciatively against her again, and he bent to nip at her neck when she wriggled in response. "You need to let me get in you first, 'Gome," he teased. "Not going to be a lot of fun for either of us if I blow it now." He set his hands on her hips as his tail curved around the support. If Kagome couldn't hold herself up he needed to brace them both. It wasn't the most comfortable way, but fuck it. He wasn't even all that sure this would last long anyway.</p><p>Kagome felt him raise her hips away from him, and though she tried to help, he'd whispered to let him do it. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. She bit her lip and watched his face as he guided himself inside, but the slick feel had her gasping in surprise. Sure he had said that he was lubed up, but this was…a lot more than she'd felt on the blanket earlier. Did it…did it make more underwater? She was going to have to remember to ask him that later, because right then all she could focus on was how good it felt to have him in her again.</p><p>Then she felt it wiggle. Inside her.</p><p>She might have clenched him more than she meant to – but she couldn't help it! it was a bizarre thing to feel your fiancé's cock actually <em>tickle</em> the inside of your lady bits!</p><p>Inuyasha was certain his eyes had rolled back when Kagome squeezed him. He'd definitely made a noise that he'd be embarrassed about later. Right then he didn't give a damn. The slick he'd been covered in only seemed to increase once they got in the water, and it made plunging into Kagome all that much easier. When she squeezed him again, he let out a whimper. "Gotta stop, 'Gome."</p><p>"Sorry but that tickles!" she squeaked, blushing hotly. "You didn't tell me that you could do that <em>in there!</em>"</p><p>"I didn't know!"</p><p>"Now you do – <em>oh</em>!" Kagome's words trailed off in a moan as Inuyasha's hips pulled back and pushed into her again. They could argue about the ridiculousness of the wiggling later. Each thrust of his hips against hers had her clinging to him a little tighter, and he seemed to take delight in the sounds he was drawing out of her.</p><p>There was one thing that Inuyasha was disappointed that he couldn't do in that moment. The way that Kagome's body was pressed against his, he felt a bit cheated that he couldn't caress her breasts as he buried himself in her. The way they pressed against his chest was nice and all, and when she leaned back a bit they certainly bounced to his satisfaction…but it wasn't the same. He knew if he tried to angle her so that he could take a nipple in his mouth he'd lose his hold on the piling behind her. He'd just have to suck it up and take the view he could get and be happy with it until they were more comfortable doing this.</p><p>Wait – when the hell did he anticipate doing this again? Up until now he'd figured this would be a one and done deal. But…was that what he wanted? Could he really say that being buried to the hilt in her like this wasn't amazing? Or how she clung to him for support, angling herself so that he went deeper with each thrust?</p><p>Inuyasha dipped his head to kiss her as his hips began to move faster. It was hard to focus on anything but driving into her, so it ended up being more clumsy than he intended. Kagome didn't seem to care, returning it with broken moans against his lips. The sudden gasp that he pulled from her had him pausing. It wasn't like before – "Shit," he swore, realizing the cause. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" He let go of her hip with one hand and brushed it against her shoulder blades, feeling the abrasion that had begun to form. His enthusiasm was forcing her back into the piling, and the guilt hit him like a bag of rocks.</p><p>He'd hurt her.</p><p>Kagome tried not to let the pain show in her face as the salt water touched the tender skin. "I didn't realize it until that last push," she murmured. Her hands moved from his shoulders to cup his face. "It's just a scrape, Inuyasha. I'll be okay."</p><p>"But –"</p><p>"The only butt I want to see come from you is yours on the beach later," she grinned, squeezing his waist with her thighs.</p><p>He grunted, gripping her hip a bit tighter. "You're certain?" he asked, reaching behind her to brace his hand against the wood. She may have nodded, but he still wasn't taking chances. They'd had enough mishaps being adventurous, and if he could keep those marks from getting worse, he was going to try.</p><p>Kagome caught on to what Inuyasha was doing and adjusted her hold on him. The scrapes really didn't feel that bad anymore – okay that was a lie, they still stung like a bitch when the salt water splashed against them – but he was lifting her up higher so her back wasn't exposed to the water. As soon as the cool air hit the raw skin she exhaled through her nose. <em>'Don't cuss,'</em> she chanted to herself. <em>'If you do, he'll stop.'</em> She almost didn't hear him tell her that he was going to let go of the piling with his tail since he was bracing his hand against it, but a punctual thrust upwards got her attention.</p><p>Also served as a good distraction from the stinging.</p><p>"No complaints here," she grinned when he pushed up into her again. The relieved smile on his face made her heart ache, because she knew that he was going to beat himself up over this. Kagome leaned in to drop a kiss on the end of his nose. "Show me what you've got, merman."</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words. She probably just said it to ease his mind, but that smile on her lips said that she meant it and holy hell did he ever intend to give her what she wanted in spades. There was something about the way she said it that flipped a switch in his mind, and any worries he'd had were gone. Kagome wanted him to give her the best he had, so how could he refuse?</p><p>Kagome knew the moment that his eyes shifted and she glimpsed a flash of gold that she'd gotten through to him. His hips pulled back and slammed into her at a pace she wasn't expecting. The hand on her hip was holding her in place so tightly that she wouldn't be surprised if there were some light bruising in the morning. Inuyasha had her positioned in just the right way that each upward thrust hit all the spots that made her eyes cross, but she couldn't move to meet him halfway like she would normally have. <em>'He's determined to keep those scrapes from getting infected,'</em> she realized. It was touching that even balls-deep – did mermen even have those – he was still keeping her comfort in mind.</p><p>"Inuyasha…"</p><p>He groaned, shifting his hips the tiniest amount so that each time he thrust upwards he was brushing her clit on the way. That had her squeezing him everywhere, and the sweet sound of her moans told him it was a good move. But she was clenching around him more now, and he could feel the signs of his release getting closer as well. A small part of him didn't want it to end, but Kagome needed to clean those scrapes. He couldn't be selfish and take pleasure at her expense. "Hang onto my shoulders," he told her as he gave her hip a squeeze. "I'm almost there too."</p><p>As soon as Kagome's arms were locked firmly around his shoulders, Inuyasha guided her hips down onto his in a motion that was close to what they were familiar with. Her knees pressed against his ribs for more leverage as her heels dug into his back. If he was going to let her move even just a bit she was going to take advantage of it. Hell with the saltwater getting into the raw patches of skin on her back – she was going to finish and take him with her! There was a first aid kit back at the house anyway, so she'd be fine.</p><p>The water splashed erratically around them, muffling the gasps and moans as they got closer to the edge. Inuyasha's hips resumed their brutal pace at the new angle, rubbing against her clit with fast strokes. Her walls tightened around his cock and he knew she was right there. One hard thrust was all it took to make her scream his name, not caring that they weren't in the privacy of their home as she fell apart around him.</p><p>Once his ears quit ringing he wasn't going to be able to resist teasing her about that.</p><p>Kagome was gasping for breath when she felt Inuyasha pulse inside her. Her orgasm had come on faster than she'd expected, and if she hadn't leaned back to catch Inuyasha's gaze she would've missed the moment he came. Her body felt like a dead weight as she slumped against him, dropping lazy kisses to his face. He continued to hold tight to her, letting go of the piling to better keep her back above the water line. "You okay?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one that got hurt…"</p><p>"I've had worse. The shower, remember?" The memory made her laugh, even if he frowned at the mention. Then again, she could feel his cock softening as it slipped out. He hadn't pulled away from her, so… "Tucking it back in place?" she blurted out suddenly.</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes got impossibly wide. He could feel his face get hot the longer he rolled her question around in his head. "Wh- I – what?" he stammered.</p><p>Kagome's expression looked shocked as <em>she</em> realized what she'd just asked, and then she began to giggle. "Sorry," she really tried to stop the giggle fit that bubbled up, but his face was priceless and only fueled it. "It doesn't…stay out when you're not ready to go?" Could she have asked later? Yes. Did she have the patience to wait? Clearly not.</p><p>"It…uh…not normally, no?" Even <em>he</em> wasn't entirely sure of that one. There weren't many instances where this situation had come up since puberty, and he'd never thought to ask his father. <em>'Like hell I'm going to,'</em> he thought, adjusting his hold on her. If he did that his father would start asking questions he really didn't want to answer. He'd just have to figure the answer to that one out himself sometime. "Kagome," he pressed on, "are <em>you</em> alright?"</p><p>"It's…" she started to say fine, but his frown wasn't going take that for a decent answer. "Okay, <em>yes</em> it still stings a bit, but I'm alright. I promise," she insisted. Her eyes flicked to the shore. She was going to have to let the cuts touch the water again; there was just no getting around it. It was gonna hurt and he knew it too.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't realize…"</p><p>She shook her head to stop him. "Let's just call it a lesson learned? We'll be home soon enough and we'll get it cleaned up. It will be fine."</p><p>Inuyasha reluctantly let go of her thighs when she wiggled away from him, but he wouldn't let her go until he was certain she could swim the short distance. The low hiss she let out as she bobbed in the water didn't do his conscience any favors, no matter how much she grinned though it. This wasn't red kneecaps that would fade within an hour. The dark made it hard to see just how bad the scrapes were, but he was certain they had bled a bit before the water washed it away. He followed close behind her, ready to help her back if she needed it.</p><p>It wasn't all that far before her feet hit the sand, but Kagome felt like the stinging got worse the longer the salt water touched her back. Toweling off was done carefully for what she could reach, and Inuyasha blotted the terrycloth lightly once he could stand. She didn't put up a fuss when he took the towel from her hands; he wanted to get a good look at what had happened. The repeated apologies was concerning. "Is it that bad?"</p><p>"It's…it's raw, 'Gome." Up close he still couldn't see how intense the scrapes were due to the darkness, but he could see enough to know that it wouldn't scar once it was healed. He told her this with some relief. "I think it might be a good idea to wait until this is completely healed before we even consider getting the markings," he added. "Those will have a whole healing period themselves."</p><p>"So no more sex in the ocean until they're healed up?" she asked cheekily, turning around to face Inuyasha.</p><p>"You would want to do that again? After what happened?"</p><p>"One mistake," she pointed out. "That's not going to keep me from wanting to do that again, Inuyasha. That was amazing, so yes I would be more than willing to get banged up if it meant orgasms like that again!"</p><p>The merman flushed and began to search for his clothes. "If I have anything to say about it, you're not getting hurt again, no matter how good it was. Here, put this on. It'll be looser than your shirt," he added, passing the t-shirt to her as she reached for her top. It was too fitted to be comfortable against her back right now. His shirt would still touch it, but looser had to be more comfortable at least.</p><p>"What are you going to wear?" Kagome asked, taking it and slipping it over her head. She didn't bother to pull on the bra from before; she just didn't care. It was dark and no one was out but them. No need to worry about her chest being leashed when it was going to come off later.</p><p>"Shorts will be fine," he shrugged. "I'm more concerned about your back than what anyone whose still out would say about me." Inuyasha sighed as he began to pack their things back in the bags. He thought that they'd sit out on the shore for a bit before returning home, but that was before he'd hurt her. Kagome didn't respond, but moved to help him shake out the blanket before folding it up.</p><p>Once he got her home and got her back bandaged up, he was giving her a foot rub. Or ice cream. Or he'd make brownies. Fuck it being the middle of the night – he was going to give her whatever she wanted.</p><p>Kagome took his hand as they started the walk back home, bumping her shoulder with his. "Love you," she whispered.</p><p>Inuyasha's lips quirked up. "Love you too."</p><p>They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the board walk. Kagome gave his hand a squeeze and asked, "So…what do you think? About trying that again?" She knew he'd mentioned it, but he hadn't exactly said if he was willing to give it another go. If he wasn't, she wasn't going to push for him to, no matter how much she enjoyed it.</p><p>He paused, tugging her back to him. If he was going to say this he wasn't going to say it on one of the residential streets where they could be overheard. "It…it really was amazing," he admitted. "If I can keep you from getting hurt, I would be all for trying that again."</p><p>She wanted to do a dance right there on the board walk at that. She'd managed to get him over his insecurities, as she'd hoped. Kagome settled for leaning in and pecking Inuyasha on the cheek instead, beaming that he'd enjoyed it too. "You know," she said thoughtfully as they began to walk, "I wonder how it would work if you were behind me…"</p><p>Inuyasha groaned. Fuck, she did not just suggest – "You're killing me, 'Gome."</p><p>"What? What'd I say?"</p><p>"You can't say something like that when I need to get you home and clean those scratches!" he huffed, taking a firmer hold of her hand and walking faster. "Don't go saying things like that cause I'm going to want to turn back around and make good on them!"</p><p>"Then we'll just make a list," she laughed as he pulled her along. Sometimes it was too much fun to tease him. "I'm sure there's lots of ways we could try – Inuyasha!"</p><p>The merman didn't care that she'd let out a loud squeal as he hauled her up on his shoulder. She wasn't walking fast enough to suit him, and if she kept this up they wouldn't get back to the house until the next day.</p><p>He had to get away from the beach and fast.</p><p>The temptress that was laughing on his shoulder was bad enough. He didn't need the appeal of the sea to add to her words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a link to a very NSFW drawing I'd done before I started this installment. Meant for it to coincide with Surf and Turf, but that fell through and inspired this instead. https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83259390</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>